Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and backlight assemblies are used to illuminate different vehicle components and other electronics. For instance, vehicle gauge displays and entertainment centers are well-known. Typically, these displays are illuminated by one or more lightpipes or lightguides. Such lightpipes or lightguides are custom designed to fit under an entire applique of the display and are designed to distribute light across the display. In particular, one or more lightpipes or lightguides are placed underneath the display to provide illumination. However, such lightpipes or lightguides are costly because injection molding processes are employed to form the lightpipes and lightguides to achieve the required custom shaped and adequate illumination.
To properly illuminate one or more lightpipes, multiple LEDs and in particular side-firing LEDs are used. Typically, a array of side-firing LEDs is placed in the same plane as the lightpipe to flood the lightpipe with light to uniformly illuminate the display. However, such LEDs employ the assistance of outside sources, such as thin flex circuits to ensure operation due to the LEDs constraints. Specifically, such LEDs have low efficacies or ability to produce an adequate amount of light due to the power consumed to operate the LED. As such, the thin flex circuit is provided, placed under the LEDs, and delivers current to operate the LEDs. Unfortunately, the use of thin flex circuit also results in various deficiencies. First, thin flex circuits are costly as the circuits require extensive design implementation and installation to effectively and efficiently operate the LEDs. Second, the LEDs produce heat and create thermal paths, which over time causes the components of the assembly to overheat or create other problems during illumination of the gauge.